Adventures through dimensions
by Nintendo'sLittleFanTiffany
Summary: Julia, Emily, and Tyler find a pro controller from outta the sky and once Tyler touched the A button the got transported to a whole new dimension. What will happen next...?
1. Pro portal

**Characters throughout this fanfic:**

 **Tyler**

 **Julia**

 **Emily**

 **Nintendo characters**

Chapter 1: Pro portal

I was at home playing Mario Kart 8 deluxe. I was in a tournament with 2 friends and other people as well.

On Planet Earth {In Julia's house}

Julia: Omg did you see that?! That Jason guy got blasted with shells...! (Giggles)

Emily: Yeah I feel bad for him.

Tyler: Well he didn't deserve 1st place anyways.

Julia: Well that's mean... (Playfully smacks Tyler)

[ _Game_ ] Cheese land - 150cc race

Julia: I'm so ready. BRING IT ON!!!!

Emily: Whoa calm down...! (Pats Julia)

Just as us three were on our third lap, our game crashed and the internet was blacked out.

All three of us: AW C'MON?!

Julia: Man! Final lap too!!! (Slams hand on the glass coffee table)

Tyler: Rip our internet.

Me, Emily and Tyler ran outside and checked the internet wires. Turns out it got unplugged.

Julia: NO... NOOOOOO!

Emily: Our internet... was cut off.

Tyler: Yeah it wa-

Just as Tyler was about to comment a pro controller fell on top of his head. He grabbed up and pressed the A button. A portal began to form...

Tyler: What's happening!?

Julia: I DON'T KNOW!!!!

Emily: TYLER! WHY DID YOU PRESS THE A BUTTON ON THAT THING?!

Tyler: I DON'T KNOWWWW!!!!!!

The pro controller sucked Me, Emily and Tyler into it. They travelled through a dimension portal which had transported them into a brand new world.

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Kingdom

Chapter 2: Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Kingdom

Emily, Julia, and Tyler were on the grass floors of the new dimension huffing and puffing as Julia got off the floor and started looking around.

In the Mushroom Kingdom

Julia: I think I know where we are but I can't exactly put my tongue on it... (Shrugs)

Emily: Wait...! (Thinks for a second) We're in the Mushroom Kingdom and look (Points) there's Bowser and Peach holding hands...!? What wait?!

Julia: I ship Bowser and Peach I don't know why...

Tyler: Mario isn't a lover he goes for the cake instead of Peach.

Julia: (Snickers) Welp... Rip Peach's kisses.

Emily had brusted out with laughter as Tyler giggled at Emily.

Julia: Guys! We need to find our way home. I just remembered.

Tyler: Oh right!

Emily: Ok! Adventure Squad?! (Holds hand in the middle)

Julia and Tyler: ADVENTURE SQUAD! (We smack our hands on Emily's)

We started looking for that pro controller but turns out it was in the hands of Bowser.

All three of us: (Gasp) OUR LIFESAVER!

Bowser: You'll never get this thing back. Ever. (Waves pro controller)

Julia: (Jaw drops) No... we can't lose that!

Julia kicks the pro controller out of Bowser's hand and Emily catches it. Tyler, Julia, and Emily ran to the nearest place free for shelter which was Bowser's unguarded dungeon. The three kids ran inside as they heard footsteps as loud as some weights dropped.

Bowser: Where are you pesky humans kids?! (Smirks)

We ran upstairs silently as he walked out. We all gave a breath of fresh relief as the tyrant walked away.


	3. Safety but caught after

Chapter 3: Safety but caught after

Tyler had gotten hungry while in the dungeon so he pulled out his granola bar he had in his pocket. Me and Emily laughed because we never seen Tyler do that.

In the dungeon {Upper level}

Emily: Um... where do that come from...? (Playfully asks)

Tyler: Mwy pocket... (Chews bar)

Julia: No duh! (Smacks my face)

I ran to the nearest window and there ouside stood the 7 Koopalings, Bowser, His son, and Peach all talking about us for some reason.

Julia: Guys... c'mere and look through here...! (Points)

Emily: Ok me and Tyler are gonna see... (Pulls Tyler)

Tyler: (Throws wraper on the floor) I see... Bow-wow... Peachy... and Bow-wow's koopa kids.

Julia: (Ahem) Wrong... answer...

Tyler: Sorry I meant "Koopalings."

Emily and Julia: Better.

All of us crouched on the floor as a Koopa guard came up the stairs with a broom.

Koopa guard: Oh that totally isn't strange how three human kids are in a dungeon... A dark one too...

Emily: ...Just take us in... I knew this was gonna happen.

Koopa guard: I'll let you free just sneak past Bowser.

Me, Tyler and Emily thanked the Koopa guard as they slowly walked outside swiftly past Peach.

Outside the dungeon

Larry: Dad look! It's those kids you were talkin' about!

Ludwig: GET EM' BEFORE THEY ESCAPE!!!!

Julia: Oh crap...!

Emily: Go go... GO!!!!

Tyler: AHHHHH!!!!

Julia: OH NO...!!!!!!!

The pro controller fell into Peach's hand as she threw it to Ludwig and he burnt it.

Julia: FUDGE!!!!!!

Emily: Welp... we're toasted for sure!

Tyler: Yeah we're never getting back home...

One of Bowser's kids spotted us three trying to escape the tyrant as another suggested getting us. He goes for us and then we get kidnapped...

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. We been kidnapped!

Chapter 4: "We've been kidnapped!"

Me, Emily, and Tyler were in a cage in King Bowser's castle. Tyler had saw more food but me and Emily helt him back. He had a bit of humor up his sleeve so... he let it out. Tyler had let out a huge burp which made the Koopalings and Bowser come close to us.

In Bowser's Castle {In the Living room/in a cage}

Julia: End me Ems... this day got even worse anyways...

Emily: No... I need you alive just one day (Pats Julia's back giggling a little)

All three of us sat in a castle without the pro controller considering it had gotten taken by the Koopalings. Bowser's kids laughed at us. Tyler got pissed off so he got in a butt up position and then he had farted.

Emily: (Snickers) Omg you got skills Tyler...

Julia: (Laughes) HAHAHAHA OMG DO IT AGAIN!!!!

Tyler: That was my only fart... (Giggles)

Julia: NOOOOOO!!!! (Laughes while screaming)

Outside the cage

Ludwig: (Coughes) Oh ew!!! Such disgusting humans...!

Larry and Wendy: Ikr?! (Covers snouts while looking at each other confused as well as blushing)

Iggy: (Faints)

Lemmy: NOOOOO!!!!! EARTH TO IGGY?! (Pumps Iggy's chest)

Roy: He's ded... face da factz Lem.

Lemmy: NOOOO!!!!!!! YOU'VE KILLED MY ONLY BROTHER I LIKE!!!!!

In the cage

All three of us: We don't give a fudge.

Julia: If you let us out... we will stop being gross!!!! And we won't pee on you.

Tyler: I have a pee act ready... I can use you koopas as urinals to urinate. Especially in the hair.

Julia and Emily: DO IT!!! DO IT!!!

Outside the cage

Ludwig: NO NOT MY HAIR! If you do that... it'll smell like pee but if I let you out I'll get punished so... NEVER! I know your trying to do... I will never convince my father to let you out.

In the cage

Julia: CRAP.

Tyler: Dang it.

Emily: Worst way to end the funniness...

Julia: Right..?

Tyler: I was gonna pull off another fart but I lost it...

Julia and Emily: AW MAN...!!!!

Julia, Emily, and Tyler now were told by Bowser and Peach that they'll be staying for a long time... will the three kids become friends or enemies with the koopas? Will they make it back home? That's the real question.

 _To Be Continued..._


	5. Friends? Foes? Both? Or Nope?

Chapter 5: Friends? Foes? Both? Or Nope?

Me, Emily, and Tyler sat in a room that aas dark and only had one window. I tried to get up but I fell down. The tyrant walked in the room with his kids as we frowned and groaned wanting to kill ourselves.

In a room {On a bed tied with rope}

Bowser: I'll let you three roam around but guards are watching so... yeah. (Unties the rope)

On a bed {Untied}

Julia: FINALLY I CAN FRICKING MOVE!

Emily: I was stranded in a rope the whole time.

Tyler: We know... Julia and I were in the same one...

Emily: Yeah...

Bowser: KIDS. Introduce yourself. (Walks out the room)

Bowser just leaves the room scratching his shell then his butt as he walks towards his room where Peach was to be seen anyways.

Julia: What a irresponsible father...

Emily: I know right?! He just leaves his children in a room unsupervised...

Larry: My name is Larry!

Roy: I'm Roy... cute dollfaces... (Grins)

Julia and Emily: Oh brother...

Wendy: (Rolls eyes) I am Wendy Octavia Koopa. Or for Octavia just say O. And call me Wendy...

Iggy: Ugh... (Lumps on the wall)

Tyler: Oh? (Tilts head with shock)

Iggy: I'm Ignatius Koopa! Call me Iggy for short.

Morton: I am Morton Koopa Jr... or Big mouth...

Roy: Or Leston

Morton: Shut up!

We got down to the last two koopalings before we got our own rooms and stuff like that so we had to wait.

Lemmy: I'm Lenard Koopa! Call me Lemmy!

Julia: Hi Lemmy! Show me some of your tricks later.

Lemmy: Ok!

All three of us: Oh gawd... not ths last one...

Last but not least ok actually... "Last and Least," Ludwig von koopa.

Ludwig: I am Ludwig Von Koopa.

Me, Emily, and Tyler we walk out the room laughing as I came up with a plan place.

Outside the room

Julia: Our names are so original... better than that name I just heard.

Emily: Yeah I kinda like our names. First of all, what kind of fricking name is Ludwig? And second of all why wouldn't we like our names?

Julia: Agreeing to your other comment Emily... that Ludwig guy's name is horrible...

Tyler: Yeah. Sometimes you might hate when people make fun of you though.

Emily: True because of bullies but still. Our mom and dad named us so...

Julia: It's our names... (Finishing Emily's sentence)

We got our rooms and junk shortly after that talk and now we gotta find a way how to get out this tyrant's castle without getting caught like last time.


	6. Brainstorming session

Chapter 6: Brainstorming session

Me, Emily, and Tyler sat in my room as I pulled out a marker and a eraser to erase.

Julia: Alright we are going to be having a brainstorming session. (Writes on the board already there)

{On the board} _Brainstorming Session: Brainstorming ideas for how to get out of this stanky and dark and derpy castle. DONALD DUCK IS HERE FOR GOSH SAKE!!!_

Julia: Any ideas of howta get outta here? (Clicks the marker top)

Emily: How bout at midnight we grad the stuff we're gonna take and we make a gataway! (Snaps fingers)

Tyler: Of course! We can totally do that. (Drinks soda and eats chips he stole)

Julia: Ok so you said... (Takes top off and writes)

{On the board} _At_ _Midnight = We grab useful stuff and make a sneaky and silenty gataway._

Emily: Exactly what I said. (Smiles confidently)

Julia: Ok then... We stay up till 12... got it? (Giggles)

Emily and Tyler: Got it!!!! (They high-five me)

Midnight {Outside the castle}

As we wait for the guards to sleep we swiftly and silenty tip-toed towards the Mushroom Kingdom. Emily toke out the pro controller she toke from Bowser. We pressed the B button this time and it toke us a whole other dimension which is the same one Lol.

 _To Be Continued..._


	7. Mario Bros or uhm Mario Kart?

Chapter 7: Mario Bros... or uhm... Mario Kart...?

Back again to changing dimensions... We'll never go home safe and sound... At least the tyrant and his family along with the Mario bros. and the princesses are here with warm smiles on their faces.

Peach: Welcome to Mario Kart 8 Deluxe!!!!! (She shakes our hands)

Tyler: Thanks...

Emily: You so nice Peach

Peach: Thank yo-

Link: You mean Nintendo Kart 8 Deluxe right...? (Trys to finish her sentence)

Daisy: Yeah she does now shut up.

Link: Yeah whatever...

Lakitu: Get in your karts and start your engines. Last track of our "race all you can" tournament is... _Baby Park_!

The Koopalings groaned as the Mario babies cheered as well as smiling as for the parents as well. Everyone got ready.

Crowd: COUNTDOWN!!!

Julia: On your marks...

Racers rev their engines.

Emily: Get set...

Tyler: PINEAPPLE!!

Everyone toke off except for Ludwig, Iggy, Lemmy, and Larry who knew that trick already so they didn't go. A rescue Lakiru pulled them all back as they waited a real starter countdown.

Lakitu: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Go!

Every racer was off at the right moment when they were suppose to go. In a few mintures, people were passing people and overlapping.

 _1st: Baby Luigi_

 _2nd: Peach_

 _3rd: Ludwig_

 _4th: Larry_

 _5th: Lemmy_

 _6th:Tanooki Mario_

 _7th: Bowser_

 _8th: Mario_

 _9th: Baby Mario_

 _10th: Link_

 _11th: Baby Peach_

 _12th: Iggy_

Julia: Sucks to be cancerous Iggy...

Emily: Yeah he lost and on the map he was first now he's twelfth place.

Tyler: Lol! Tip for Iggy: STAHP BEING CANCEROUS DONALD DUCK!!!!!

Julia: Right Lol!

Iggy: I'm not donald duck and I'm not cancer.

Julia: (WWE reference) Are you sure about that???

Iggy: Yeahh...

Emily and Julia: Oh ok...


	8. Bye

Chapter 8: Bye

It's time for Julia and her two friends to say goodbye to the foes and friends they had as they waved as well.

At the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Kingdom border

Mario: Bye!

Luigi: Bye...

Peach: Bye!!! (She hugs us)

Ludwig: Bye! (Julia gets hugged by Ludwig the one she kinda had a crush on)

Larry: Goodbye you guys!!! (Emily gets hugged by Larry the one she had a crush on)

Emily and Julia blushed as their crushes had kissed them goodbye... Tyler had snickered a little.

Wendy: Bye Tyler! (Tyler gets hugged and a smooth from Wendy as he blushed a little

Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Kingdom had all said good bye and bye as the three kids get telported back to Julia's house.

 _To Be Continued... don't worry last chapter XD if your worried about there's more._


	9. Back at Julia's

Chapter 9: Back at Julia's

Julia, Emily, and Tyler were back at Julia's house in the same spot... on the same couch.

Julia: That was fun but I know what's even better than that.

Emily and Tyler: What?

Julia: I'll show you... (Grabs the pro controller out of Tyler's hand and runs outside as Emily and Tyler followed her.

I dropped the pro controller on the wet ground because it looked like it rained. Anyways, I was going to crush the pro controller and I did.

Julia: AGGGGHHHH!!!!! (Crushes the pro controller)

Tyler: (Gasps) RIP Pro Controller!!!!!!!! (Drops on knees)

Emily: (Facepalms) Now that's just ran-

Julia: TELL NO ONE!!!! (Fake punches Tyler and Emily)

Emily and Tyler: You got that reference from Asdf didn't you? (Points while smiling)

Julia: Yeah...

Tyler: Great way to...

Emily: ...end the fanfic!!

Emily, Julia and Tyler and Nintendo Characters: THE END AND GOOD BYE!!!!!!

We all wave good bye as this fanfiction ends once again. For some odd reason I can never get to 20...


End file.
